In major fishing zones along rivers, fishermen often discard fish carcasses (either whole or in parts) along the banks of the rivers or into the rivers. Even the fish carcass parts that are discarded into the rivers may ultimately wind up on the river banks after they are caught in eddy currents and slower currents. These fish carcasses have a potent smell that lures large predators, such as bears, toward the river banks, increasing the likelihood of dangerous animal-human interactions.
Accordingly, there is a need in the pertinent art for a fish carcass disposal system that disposes of fish carcasses in a manner that does not attract large predators and that returns the nutrients from fish carcasses to the river ecosystem.